A kiskésit!
by lulukukuku
Summary: Igen, tényleg befejeztem a második fejezetet (1 év után), annak ellenére, hogy tudom, mennyire elborult. Úgy értem, én is rosszul lettem, miközben írtam. Csak óvatosan vele.
1. Chapter 1

Scourge elégedetten nézett végig az újonnan elkapott, egymás mellett lévő két sünön. Falból lelógó bilincsek fogták őket. Szemüket és szájukat egy-egy sál takarta. A zöld sün elindult feléjük. Egyik kezét a barack színű hason, másikat a hófehér mellkasszőrzeten pihentette. A két fogoly megfeszült, nyöszörögni kezdett. Próbálták kiszabadítani kezüket, de a bilincs nem engedett.

\- Leveszem a sáladat. - Kikötötte Sonic kendőjét, aki ingerülten elkezdett morogni.

\- Engedj el, te barom! - próbálta foglyul ejtőjét megrémiszteni, de hangjában lehetett hallani a félelmet. Scourge nevetett.

\- Hm, azt hiszem veled kezdem a kis játékomat. De ne aggódj, Shadow, vele csak felhergelem magam. Majd rajtad vezetem le a vágyaimat. - benyúlt a fekete sün lábai közé, aki idegesen rángatózni kezdett. Scourge először összekötözte Sonic kezeit, csak utána vette le a falon lévő bilincsről. Vállánál fogva vezette be egy másik szobába. Ott egy függőleges rúdhoz kötözte végtagjait úgy, hogy Sonic szemben álljon azzal, majd levette a szemkötőt.

Sonic körbenézett. Az első, ami feltűnt, hogy az egyik falról csomó ostor, bilincs és egyéb eszközök lógtak. A látványtól kirázta a hideg. Felvette a szemkontaktust Scourge-dzsal.

\- Jaj, olyan haragosan nézel rám. Pedig élvezni fogod. - Sonic köpött egyet. A zöld sün pajzánul mosolygott.

\- Utállak, te perverz szemét!

\- Miért? Az egyik legjobb dolgot fogod megtapasztalni, hála nekem.

\- Bedrogoztad Shadow-t és engem a nekem rendezett bulin, te segglyuk! Mi ezen a kérdés?!

\- Nana, nem szép így beszélni. Már megtanulhattad volna, a káromkodásért bünti jár. - Scourge levette a falról az egyik ostort. - Hű kell maradjak a nevemhez.*

Sonic kétségbeesetten megrázta fejét. Nyöszörögve rángatózni kezdett, próbálta elszakítani a köteleket. A zöld sün áldozata mögé állt, és finoman hozzáérintette az ostort. Sonic megfeszült, szorosan becsukta szemét, ökölbe szorította kezeit. Scourge hátrébb lépett.

\- N-ne csináld... - szólt alig hallhatóan. Scourge lengetni kezdte az ostort, majd egy gyors mozdulattal rávert a kék sün fenekére, aki fájdalmában hosszan felordított, szemébe könnyek szöktek. Az esemény után is hosszan zihált. - Rohadj meg.

\- Jaj, hogy te semmiből sem tanulsz... Na, próbáljuk meg megint. - az eszköz ismét csattant. Sonic sírva kiabált, lábai remegtek. Ezúttal viszont nem mondott semmit. Scourge mosolygott. - Na azért. Akkor most folytassuk... - felváltva nézte az eszközöket. Hosszas válogatás után végül levett egy kést. - ...ezzel.

Sonic nyelt egyet. Újból ficánkolni kezdett, de az esett reménytelen volt, már-már annyira, hogy az szórakoztató volt Scourge számára. Odaállt a lekötözött sün mellé.

\- Ne mozogj, különben megcsúszik a kés, és hidd el, az nem lesz kellemes. Igyekszem a lehető legkisebb fájdalmat okozni neked. - egyik kezével megfogta Sonic karját, másikban pedig a késsel lassan közelített a végtag felé.

\- Kérlek, ne! Ezt nem teheted! - Sonic nyöszörgött, de szót fogadott, és abbahagyta a rángatózást. Elfordította fejét, szaporán lélegzett. Scourge egy körülbelül 7 centis vágást ejtett a kék bőrön. Sonic rápillantott. Különösebben nem fájt neki, de a látvány megrémisztette. A zöld sün elkezdte nyalogatni a sebet. - Mi a...?! Fúj! Ezt hagyd abba!

\- Hm, fincsi. Azt hittem, ennél kicsit kevésbé fogsz vérezni, de nekem így is tökéletesen megfelelsz. - Újból rátapasztotta száját a vágásra.

Sonic undorodva nézett végig foglyul ejtőjén. Arcáról olyan élvezet volt leolvasható, ami számára érthetetlen volt. Valami kemény megbökte a lábát, lehajtotta fejét, hogy megnézze. Meglepte, amit látott.

\- Haver, tudsz róla, hogy merevedésed lett a véremtől? Nem kéne neked orvos?

\- Ugyan már, neked is vannak fura dolgaid. - durván simogatni kezdte Sonic hasát, aki ettől lihegni kezdett. - Különben erre a pocira is ráférne egy kis kényeztetés.

\- Ne, hagyd már abba ezt a késes fétisedet!

\- Valaki nagyon fél. - gúnyos mosolyra húzta száját - De végül is válthatok eszközt. Úgyis annyi van, hogy nem is fogjuk tudni mindet kipróbálni. Na nézzük, mi legyen... - Scourge ellépett, újból válogatni kezdett. Megfogott egy vibrátort.

\- Na tudod, mikor!

\- Tudom, most. - nevetett. Letérdelt Sonic elé, és bekapcsolta az eszközt. A kék sün már feladta a kiszabadulással való próbálkozást, úgysem ment vele semmire. Lehajtotta fejét, csak arra gondolt, legyen már vége.

Először csak a nemi szerv hegyéhez érintette a készüléket. Sonic az érintéstől hangosan kiabálni kezdett, lágyéka egyre gyorsabban mozgott. Scourge feltekert egy fokot, így az már a lehető leggyorsabban rezgett.

\- Scourge, hagyd abba! Én... mindjárt... - a kék sün lihegett, kezét ökölbe szorította.

\- Már itt az ideje. Ahhoz képest, hogy te vagy a világon a leggyorsabb, elég lassan jutsz a csúcsra. - a zöld sün kikapcsolta a vibrátort. Kezébe vette Sonic szerszámát, és betette a szájába. Nyalogatni kezdte, kicsit harapdálta.

\- Ne! Vedd ki a szádból! - Sonic egy pillanatra lefagyott, majd egy hangos kiabálás jelezte, hogy elélvezett. Scourge egy jókedvű sóhajtással jelezte, hogy elégedett a kék sün termelt mennyiségével.

\- Na, nem is voltál túl rossz. - törölte meg a száját. - Nézzük, ez elmondható-e a barátodról is.


	2. Chapter 2

Scourge visszatért a helységbe, ahol Shadow tartózkodott. A fekete sün minden erejével próbálta kitépni a falból a láncokat, de sajnos eredménytelenül. Mikor meghallotta a közelgő lépteket, egy pillanatra abbahagyta a rángatózást, aztán feleszmélt, hogy nincs ideje aggodalmaskodásra, amennyiben ki akar szabadulni épségben, így tovább feszítette a láncokat.

\- Ejj, csak nem a felszerelésem tönkretételével próbálkozol? Nyaj, ez olyan csúnya dolog... - Shadow hangosan felmordult, jelezvén, hogy szeretné, ha a zöld sün levenné a sálat. - Oh, szeretnéd, ha leoldanám? A-a, majd csak akkor, ha bebizonyítod, hogy méltó vagy rá. Csináld azt, amit mondok, okés? - Scourge lassan közelített a lekötözött sün füle felé - Legyél engedelmes, és akkor gyorsan megleszünk.

Az utolsó mondatot teljesen nyugodt hangon súgta neki, majd finoman beleharapott a fülébe, végül nyalogatni és szívogatni kezdte. Shadow abbahagyta a lánc rángatását, de teljesen érzelemmentesen tűrte, amit a zöld sün tett vele.

\- Hm, szóval játszod a keményt? Nekem megfelel, ez így még izgatóbb...! Na, most tedd nagy terpeszbe a lábad. - szólt, de Shadow továbbra is mereven állt, figyelmen kívül hagyva az utasítást, mire Scourge idegesen lerántotta a szemkötőt. - Mutatok valamit.

A sarokban egy nagyobbacska fém láda állt. A zöld sün mellélépett, majd keresgélni kezdett benne. Rövid időn belül széles mosollyal a száján kiemelt egy nagyjából fogpiszkáló vékonyságú, 20 cm hosszú fém pálcikát és egy kisebb távirányítót.

Shadow kérdőn nézett az eszközre. - Nem láttál még ilyet? Milyen kár, pedig csak neked tartogattam. - Scourge letérdelt a fekete sün elé, majd a távirányítón megnyomta a legkisebb gombot, mire a rúd finoman el kezdett rezegni. - Most maradj egy picit nyugton, ameddig beszúrom, különben nagyon felsérthetlek ott bent. - mondta, miközben megfogta Shadow szerszámát. A lekötözött sün szeme tágra nyílt, aggodalmában elkezdett helyben topogni, de próbálta nem kimutatni félelmét. - Nem szeretnéd? Akkor... terpeszt. - mosolygott gúnyosan.

Shadow egy pillanatig hezitált, de végül engedelmeskedett, mire Scourge lekapcsolta az eszközt, és letette kezéből. Két ujját lassan el kezdte betolni a fekete sün fenekébe, amitől az kiengedett egy rövid nyüszítést, aztán visszafogottan, csendben tűrt.

\- Ügyes. Akkor most nyöszörögj nekem. - Shadow idegesen felmordult az újabb kérést hallva, mire Scourge nevetésben tört ki. - Nem jó, ez morgás. Ugyan, még megjátszanod sem kell magad, csak ne fogd vissza a hangod.

A fekete sün szorosan becsukta szemét, és lehajtott fejjel engedett a hangoknak, amik Scourge ujjainak hatására akartak kitörni belőle, zavarában picit reszketni kezdett. Lábai megadták magukat, összecsuklott volna, ha a láncok nem tartják. A zöld sün elégedetten felállt, majd megnyomott egy gombot a falon. Halk zúgás hallatszódott, amire Shadow aggódva felkapta fejét. Egy fenti sarokból egy kicsi kamera bukkant fel.

\- Akkor most jöjjön az utolsó feladatod. Bármit kérdezek, egy bólintással helyeselned kell. Nem olyan nehéz, ugye? - újból letérdelt, hogy folytassa az abbahagyott tevékenységet. Shadow hangosan felnyögött, már meg sem próbálta megállni a dolgot. - Jó érzés, hm? Bólints!

A fekete sün haragos pillantást vetett, határozottan megrázta fejét, mire Scourge már három ujját tolta be. - Ugyan, ismerd csak be. - Shadow tovább ellenkezett, ami egy negyedik ujjat vont maga után. Szaporán lélegzett, teste teljesen elgyengült. Ráeszmélt, hogy ez csak tovább fog rosszabbodni, ha nem tesz úgy, ahogy kéri, így végül bólintott egyet.

\- Áh, mégiscsak tetszik, ennek örülök. És hol szeretnéd, hogy még megérintselek? - Shadow összeráncolta homlokát, nem igazán tudta hova tenni a kérdést. - Hm, mit szólnál, ha játszanék a mellbimbóddal? Örülnél neki? - Látszott, hogy tudja, bólintania kell, ha jót akar magának, de az ösztönei visszafogták. Csak lassan behunyta szemét, és elengedte magát, remélve, hogy ennyit is elfogad Scourge helyeselésnek. "Szerencséjére" a zöld sün elmosolyodott, majd szabad kezével finoman megcsípte a kérdéses részt. Shadow légzése még jobban felgyorsult, látszott, hogy könnyeivel küszködik. - Látod, tudsz te, ha akarsz. Itt a jutalmad. - Scourge lassan leoldotta a másik kendőt is, mire Shadow a száján keresztül folytatta a légzést.

\- Kapcsold ki a kamerát. - szólt komolyan, de a zöld sün csak elmosolyodott.

\- Ne aggódj, saját felhasználásra készül a videó. Jó lesz elővenni az unalmas éjszakákon.

\- Mit akarsz?

\- Semmi különöset, csak szórakozni. Szeretem a hozzád hasonló kemény fiúkat lelökni a magas lóról. - megfogta Shadow állát, majd magához húzta, hogy megnyalja az immáron szabad ajkakat. - Látni akarom, ahogy minden erőddel próbálod visszafogni magad, mégis a kezembe élvezel, és közben én is beléd engedek mindent.

\- Álmodik a nyomor. Esély sincs, hogy bármi hatására elmenjek, aminek köze van hozzád.

\- Ebben én nem lennék olyan biztos. Mindegy is, mint korábban mondtam, rajtad akarom levezetni az izgalmam, amit drága kék barátod okozott nekem. - mondta, miközben végigsimította Shadow-t a mellkasszőrzetétől lefelé haladva, majd mikor leért, megmarkolta a botját. - Hm... nem valami kemény. Nem adod könnyen magad, igaz?

Shadow nem válaszolt, csak elengedett egy halvány, önelégült mosolyt. Scourge újból a ládához ment, ezúttal egy fecskendőt vett elő. - Ezt muszáj beadjam neked, ameddig nem vagy elég izgatott, nem tudjuk használni a kis játékot, amit korábban mutattam.

\- Nem úgy volt, hogy azt hanyagolod? Követtem az utasításaid! - feszült meg, újból a szabadulással próbálkozott.

\- Na mi az, már nem vagyunk olyan magabiztosak? Különben, egy szóval sem mondtam ilyet. A jutalmad az engedelmességedért a sál levétele volt. És most ne mocorogj, ne feszíts, mert belédtörik a tű. - egy gyors mozdulattal beleszúrt a karjába, és a következő pillanatban már ki is húzta. - Ameddig hat, a hátadra fektetlek. - A padlóból kilógó pöcökre rárakott egy-egy bilincset Shadow kezeinek. - Most eloldalak, ameddig átkötözlek ide. Ne is próbálkozz a szökéssel.

A fekete sün rövid gondolkodás után eldöntötte, hogy tényleg túl kockázatos lenne egy menekülési kísérlet, így hagyta, hogy áthurcolják új helyére. Mikor hátára feküdt, váratlanul egy hangos nyögést engedett ki, mire Scourge rögtön felkapta a fejét, és vizslatni kezdte Shadow-t deréktól lefelé.

\- Lám-lám, ez gyorsan hatott. Most megint maradj veszteg, gyorsan beszúrom. 5 fokozaton rezeg, szóval ha rosszul viselkedsz, van mivel megbüntesselek. Amúgy ez a kedvenc eszközöm, remélem elnyeri a te tetszésedet is.

\- V-várj, még nem készültem fel...

\- Még szerencse, így sokkal édesebb reakciód lesz. - lassan el kezdte betolni Shadow szerszámába a rudat, mire annak könnybe lábadt a szeme, légzését képtelen volt szabályozni.

\- Á-áú, ez iszonyú, húzd ki!

\- Hm, csak ennyi? "Iszonyú"? Egy rúd rezeg a farkadban! Ejj, ez nem elég. Most mi legyen... - töprengett komolyan - Megvan! Az előbb 4 ujjamat is képes voltam betolni neked, jól kitágultál. Lássuk, befér-e az öklöm.

\- Szórakozol?!

\- Hülye kérdés, persze, hogy igen. Na, akkor most megint a terpeszes dolog jön.

\- Ebben én kételkedem.

\- Szóval nem? Rendben, akkor... - Scourge kezébe vette a távirányítót, és átkapcsolt a kettes fokozatra. Shadow kétségbeesetten felkiáltott, majd alsó ajkába harapva próbálta visszafogni hangját. - Gyerünk, olyan magányos az öklöm, ölelésre van szüksége. És az tökéletes neki, ha a feneket körülöleli.

\- Neked... komoly problémáid vannak.

\- Beszél Mr. Maga az Érzéketlenség, akit már vagy egy órája gyötrök és még mindig nem élvez el. Ez is komoly gond, nem gondolod? De még mindig nem kaptam terpeszt, ezért jár a harmadik fokozat.

Shadow felkiáltott, erősen rángatózni kezdett, ami még nagyobb fájdalmat eredményezett. Erőt vett magán, és lassan szétnyitotta lábait, mire Scourge gúnyosan elmosolyodott. Lassan betolta három ujját, majd a negyediket is alkalmazni kezdte.

\- Oké, most jön a hüvelykujjam, és ezzel az egész kezem bent lesz. Hát nem nagyszerű?

\- Hát nem...! Különben... megtettem... amit kértél, szóval... visszavennéd végre a kütyüt...?

\- Honnan vetted, hogy visszaveszem? Nem, ez marad hármason, ameddig nem végzünk. - magyarázta, majd lassan benyomta öklét Shadow fenekébe. A fekete sün kétségbeesetten ordított, már egyáltalán nem tudta visszafogni magát. - Na, hogy érzed, mennyi van még a végéig?

\- M-már me-meg mondtam... hogy esély... sincs, hogy... - próbálta ismételni magát, de az érzés meggátolta, hogy befejezze a mondatot.

\- Tudod mit? - Scourge egy gyors rántással kihúzta kezét. Shadow-nak elállt a lélegzete a fájdalomtól, de megkönnyebbült, mikor már nem érezte magában fogvatartója ujjait. - Szerintem ha berakom neked és beléd élvezek, biztos ösztönösen utánozni fogsz.

\- Kétlem! Ne próbáljuk ki.

\- Deee, egy próbát csak megér! - kérdés nélkül neki is kezdett a dolognak. - Hát igen, az öklömhöz képest elég vékony, de hidd el, amikor beléd áramlik az a forró...

\- Nem érdekelnek a részletek! Csak fejezd be már végre.

\- Hogyan? Ez rajtad múlik. Tudod mit kell tenned, hogy vége legyen. - Shadow az eddigieknél is mélyebb levegőt vett.

\- Rendben, húzd ki, és megteszem.

\- Aj, olyan büszke vagyok rád, pár perc alatt képes lettél ilyen éretten gondolkodni, ez már teljesítmény. De ha már így vagyok, én is lövök egyet veled. - Egy hirtelen rántással kihúzta a pálcát Shadow-ból, mire az azonnal elélvezett. Szemei elvörösödtek, arca könnyektől volt ázott. E látvány annyira felizgatta Scourge-ot, hogy mindent beleengedett a fekete sünbe.

\- Csodás voltál, most már elengedlek titeket. Jutalomként pedig majd elpostázom a felvételt.


End file.
